


Wish Us Luck

by Faeline



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Ghost Stories - Freeform, Mythology - Freeform, Urban Legends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 21:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faeline/pseuds/Faeline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wait, you've <i>never</i> heard of Wish Us Luck?</p><p>Well, it's your lucky day, intrepid reader. I'll fill you in.</p><p>-read more-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish Us Luck

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Last Post](https://archiveofourown.org/works/280691) by [Rheanna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rheanna/pseuds/Rheanna). 



You've heard about it too, right?

What? Never?

You're kidding, right?

Okay, I'll fill you in.

They say it's some old site- always from some outdated place nobody uses anymore. I first heard of some badly-put-together thing on angelfire, pink-on-black and full of spelling errors and questionable grainy pictures with odd patterns in the background. I talked to someone else who swore up, down, and sideways it was around even earlier than that, back when you usually had to put your computer together yourself and the Internet only barely existed at all.

The message is always the same- anything you want. Absolutely anything. You don't even have to pay us. Just wish us luck.

And at first, it really works. Whatever is demanded is delivered, exactly as promised, no matter what it is. Fame, money, love, whatever. Life is golden.

But... things... start to happen. Accidents. Illnesses. Whatever. The problems are annoying at first, but things escalate before long.

Sometimes people die. Sometimes they just wish they had. It's different for everyone. One guy loses his new girlfriend to a car accident, but a girl who wished for fame broke her neck after a nasty fall instead. Some dude who wished for happiness ends up finding his friend a week later; the friend shot himself. Not suicide, mind. The police concluded that the gun went off while he was maintaining it.

There's really only one hard and fast rule I can find- the people that die are _never_ murdered. The deaths are not violent.

It's nobody's fault, not really.

Just bad luck.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was heavily inspired by the traditional legend format most commonly called a _deal with the devil_ , although many, if not most, cultures have a version. It involves your basic mysterious figure offering impossible rewards for what sounds like a fair price, but is actually quite hazardous.
> 
> The internet-mythology aspect of this story was inspired by _The Last Post_ , linked at the top, which you should all go read, as it's terrifying. In a good way, though.


End file.
